Kirkwood Mall
Kirkwood Mall (originally known as Kirkwood Plaza) is an enclosed regional shopping mall in the city of Bismarck, North Dakota. At 850,000 square feet, Kirkwood Mall is the second largest mall in North Dakota, boasting over 90 shops. Opened in 1970, it is also the largest shopping center in the city. Its anchor stores are JCPenney, I. Keating Furniture & Flooring, Target and Scheels All Sports. The mall is located in the downtown district. History The Wachter family (Wachter Real Estate Trust) built the Kirkwood Plaza shopping center and it opened in 1970. The first manager of the mall was Eddo Carlson. Mr. Carlson managed the shopping center until the Wachter family sold it in 1984 for a reported $40 million. Original Kirkwood Plaza anchors were Montgomery Ward, F.W. Woolworth Company, and Herberger's. The mall was initially built in the shape of a "Y", with Herberger's being the south end, or bottom, of the Y. However, the mall has seen several expansions and changes over the years. A new south wing anchored by a Target store and a JCPenney store was added approximately ten years after the mall opened in 1980. Also, Herberger's significantly expanded its Kirkwood store after closing its Gateway Mall location on the north side of Bismarck. Over the years Kirkwood Mall has seen a few changes with its anchors. After Woolworth closed in 1985, it became Dayton's. Then, in 2001, it became Marshall Field's after the merger of the Target Corporation's largest department stores into the one name. The store was closed in 2005 after Target sold their Marshall Fields stores to May Company and May Company sold the location back to the Target Corporation. The former Dayton' / Marshall Field's store was then demolished and the mall's Target store moved to that location and opened in the fall of 2006. Scheels All Sports then moved from its previous space east of Target into the former Target space after renovation was completed. Originally Kirkwood Mall also had a Montgomery Ward store. Following that store's decline the space was taken over by I. Keating Furniture of Minot, North Dakota in 2003. In December 2012, CBL & Associates, which a Chattanooga, Tennessee-based REIT, announced plans to purchase the mall within 90 days. In early 2013, the Scheels All Sports started an expansion project that would take up most of the original space. Victoria's Secret also underwent an expansion during the summer of 2013 On April 18, 2018, it was announced that Herberger's would be closing as parent company The Bon-Ton Stores is going out of business. The store will close in August 2018. Kirkwood today Kirkwood Mall houses four major anchor stores including JCPenney, Target, Scheels All Sports, and I. Keating Furniture. The T.J. Maxx has since relocated to the new Pinehurst Square Shopping Center, and in its place is North Dakota's first Gold's Gym. Kirkwood Mall is also home to over 90 smaller stores and a handful of restaurants. CVS/pharmacy, an original tenant (as Osco Drug), vacated the mall in late January 2010 after completing its new store directly northwest of the mall. Food There is no designated food court within the mall, however numerous eateries are located throughout the mall including: Auntie Anne's Pretzels, Grand China Buffet, Northwoods Candy Emporium, Orange Julius, and Subway. Located inside the Target store is Pizza Hut Express and a full line Starbucks Coffee. Bob's Pizza Plus closed in July 2016, and the space will soon be A&B Pizza. Category:Malls in North Dakota Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1970 Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Former Dayton's-anchored Malls